


【狼犬】霍格沃茨八式：平安夜（宿舍）

by AUROSARAH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	【狼犬】霍格沃茨八式：平安夜（宿舍）

一  
Sirius认为自己即将在霍格沃茨度过的第六个平安夜安静过分了——实际上，是孤独。  
格兰芬多公共休息室从来都很暖和，壁炉里黑灰的碳柴灼烧噼啪的响声融化在空气里，反光发亮的丝绒沙发截开土色地毯上完整的图画，厚重绵软的围巾挂在沙发上流苏直垂地面，红黄相间的配色似乎不容许片刻的冷清……然而没有James塞给Peter耳屎味怪味豆时的尖声大笑，Peter咔哧咔哧偷吃Remus床头柜上的巧克力，以及Remus在他耳边温热的低语……  
不，他不该想Remus的。  
Sirius和他分手了——在再三确认后者不会留在城堡里度过圣诞假期之后。

二  
是一周前吧——Sirius想，就在格兰芬多塔楼，只有他们两人——James和Peter都回家过节去了。是个模糊不清的黄昏，脱离睡梦的身体沉重的仿佛灵魂才刚刚融入，红黄相间的围巾轻轻硌着背部，偏大的长袍半披不披也不知是自己的还是Remus的，床尾暗红色的帷幔束得整整齐齐——Remus亲手绑的。  
Remus没意识到他醒了，他正在缓慢地收拾行李——用麻瓜的方式，Sirius发誓他那点东西哪怕只要用一个咒语整理，那么自己就会在一个空荡荡的格兰芬多宿舍醒来了。对此，Sirius很感谢他没这么做。  
“Moony?”  
“嗯?”  
他感觉自己还没彻底清醒过来，或者说不愿意——他知道他需要这种模糊的感觉，太需要了。  
“分手？”  
空气凝固了几秒，带来长久的沉默。Remus指尖米黄的羊皮纸咔哒几声散落一地，他尴尬地停下弯腰去捡的动作，烦躁地咕哝一声。随着沙褐色瞳孔靠近，Sirius急切清醒起来，低头躲过那道他从来就不太能读懂的光，却看到自己身上几个小时前留下暧昧粉红痕迹。  
“好。”  
Remus温柔沙哑的语气根本没起到打破沉默的作用，Sirius还是不愿看那张熟悉的脸，只用余光瞟见高大的背影熟练地挥动魔杖，地上七零八落的物品投下的黑影一齐涌向单薄的皮箱，服服帖帖得排列整齐，修长的手指摸索着箱边，耐心地扣上每一道锁。从叠好捡起的羊皮纸到念飞来咒召回盖在Sirius身上的长袍——现在知道那是莱姆斯的了，高瘦的格兰芬多级长未曾向床的方向挪动半步。  
破旧皮箱笨拙地落在厚地毯上，Remus的影子被黄昏拉的很长，映在纹着霍格沃茨校徽的皮面，一点一点离开Sirius的视野。  
黑发年轻巫师的指甲几乎要嵌紧手背的皮肉里，他感觉眼眶发酸得厉害，凉意和孤寂呼啸着朝他席卷而来，裹挟着零零散散后知后觉的悔意——或许他不该那么直接，可能和Remus解释清楚并表明希望继  
做朋友会更好，但其实他更应该现在就跳下着该死的床直接追过去朝Remus骂“装清高装够了吗不喜欢我就分手谁他妈要给你当炮友”。  
可直到Remus的身影消失在楼梯拐角，Sirius还静默地坐在床上。

三  
Sirius喜欢Remus。  
James三年级就猜到了，并于四年级告诉了Peter。Remus作为一个有拉文克劳头脑的格兰芬多，却硬要装着迟钝木讷，具体表现为：无视Sirius变形课上炽热的目光并试图立起课本阻挡，跟Sirius强调自己在迷情剂里只闻得到巧克力味并嘲笑Sirius闻起来像一只湿漉漉的狗，把Sirius在情人节送他的巧克力分给James和Peter吃——亏这两个没良心的也下得去口！  
仅仅一丝的羞涩腼腆被James和Peter的大小玩笑话揭开扔下，年轻旺盛的热情处处碰壁，Sirius本就没多少的耐心被彻底磨没了，剩下最后一点的骄傲和无限膨胀的烦躁肉欲——五年级的平安夜，趁着James和Peter去霍格莫德，一把揪过Remus的领带就吻了上去。  
之后又能发生些什么?Remus被推到在不知道是谁的床上——也许是地上，紧接着Sirius的臀就骑上了他的胯，两片腹下的炙热紧贴……最后在日思夜想的心上人腿上被操得呻吟到嗓子干涩发疼。  
他未曾听过任何出自Remus口中的甜腻情语，却先把Remus身周每一寸肌肤的味道尝了个遍——在霍格沃茨图书馆，格兰芬多公共休息室及宿舍，天文塔，有求必应室，蜂蜜公爵的巧克力货架后，尖叫棚屋的钢琴上……  
得到肉体之后他甚至更喜欢Remus了——喜欢温柔沙哑的声线，更喜欢他在自己体内冲刺时发出的闷声低吼；喜欢苍白纤细的手指，更喜欢在自己臀上留下道道红痕的巴掌；喜欢明亮的沙褐色瞳孔，更喜欢自己的脸倒映于其中。  
鉴于热恋中的情侣在一起的日常也都无非那些，Remus个人对待也床伴温柔体贴，Sirius享受暧昧朦胧的床伴身份——Remus会带他去级长浴室，霍格莫德日邀请自己去破斧酒吧，一起在斯莱特林魁地奇球队训练之前偷走他们的飞天扫帚，级长夜巡时抓到Sirius时笑得宠溺，James以为他们两在一起的时候Remus甚至没有特别解释……他们像任何一对普通情侣一样——如果无视Sirius瞪着和Remus一起夜巡的红发格兰芬多女级长直到眼睛发酸也不愿提意见了话。  
Sirius自然是不满意止步于当炮友的，但毕竟当时是他自己扑上去的——且目的也达成了，要想得寸进尺也至少等等，一等却等到了关系定型。  
他没好意思开口要求，Remus大概也从来没想过更进一步，Sirius只能把这段关系当做没有甜言蜜语的恋爱来谈，一僵再僵成了长期固定床伴——压抑的扭曲变形的委屈和不满一点一滴的泄露，汇聚成分手的念头。  
Sirius是故意选择圣诞假期的，因为分手后他需要时间独处并避免社交，而他的计划堪称完美——谢绝了James邀请他回Potter家的邀请，再三确认Remus不会留校度假并耐心等到后者临走之前在只有两人的宿舍提出分手，干净利落地结束那段他又爱又恨的关系，没留下一点尴尬。  
对，没留下一点尴尬——对Sirius自己而言。  
Remus就比较可怜，Sirius想，毫无防备的一击一定打乱了他缜密的心思，束手无措走也不是留也不是。当然这一切都有一个不存在前提。  
——Remus不会慌忙无措的，因为他不喜欢Sirius。  
Sirius再次感到心口泛酸，赌气般回到宿舍，把头埋进柔软的被子里。

四  
睁眼是胡乱散落的暗红色的帷幔，闭眼是该死的Remus温柔的脸，Sirius最后还是屈服于感性选择了后者。  
他尝试睡着，眼前却不断播放着有关Remus的记忆，那是一种杂乱无章的熟悉，像是被摄魂取念咒击中那样——大量的零碎画面顺着尽头的一束光亮快速挤进令人难以消化：四个掠夺者中最整齐的着装，长袍内侧口袋里的巧克力，修长的手指，褐色的狭长伤疤，深红的咬痕模糊不清，雕刻小腿的硬朗线条和结实的腹部肌肉，有力流畅的腰腹动作，沙哑的喘息和温润炽热的亲吻……操，起生理反应了。  
Sirius难受地咕哝一声，摸索向下解开紧绷的裤子，分身硬的发疼，颤抖着渴望抚摸。  
空气火热而干燥，Sirius低喘着挑开衬衫扣，指尖于柱身划过，描摹着温热的轮廓。他能清晰地感觉到酥麻的快感会聚在下腹，动作顺着前液的润滑不断收紧加快。另一只手从胸口滑下，绕过阴囊往更低处去，就这一点湿润在后穴周围揉弄。喘息越来越急促放肆——甚至无法控制地喊Remus的名字。  
一个指节毫无润滑地送进紧闭的甬道入口，黑发少年瞬间疼的倒吸凉气。他手忙脚乱地退了出来寻找着自己的魔杖——那个咒语叫什么来着，Remus经常用的……该死，去他妈的——  
“Accio！”  
麻瓜润滑油和Remus的衬衫同时向他飞去——都喊他名字了，再拿他件衬衫怎么了?Sirius心急火燎地拧开瓶盖，一旁的衬衫散发着熟悉的，属于Moony的气息。指尖粗鲁地蘸上大量顺滑发亮的液体，回忆Remus往常是怎么做的——涂抹在入口周围，按摩紧缩的肌肉，然后再塞入两个指节——嘶，还是疼。  
“慢慢来，你那样会受伤的。”  
哦，借着Remus的衬衫他竟然连声音都想象出来了——操……！他妈的真回来了！两团炽热的红晕从双颊烧到耳根，Sirius下意识去抓什么东西总不至于衣不蔽体——操他妈的我这抓的什么?！该死的Remus的衬衫！  
狭长的黑影几乎要映到Sirius的床脚，Remus高大的身躯倚靠在宿舍门框，疲倦憔悴的脸上留下几道粉红的新鲜伤疤，他看起来风尘仆仆——沙褐色的瞳孔却在黄昏夕阳下闪着侵略性的光，居高临下地，直直地向床上被惊的不知所措的黑发巫师去。  
“别过来。”  
“你总不能让我当什么也没看到。”  
Sirius无法阻止Remus略带凉意的手熟练地滑进自己的衬衫里揉弄，也控制不住前端在感受到久违的气息时颤抖兴奋地吐出前液。喘息和呻吟是他被Remus一个湿热的吻堵住一切退路前所唯一能做的事情。他热切的反应加深了亲吻，手胡乱抓摸，手指来回划过Remus的上臂和躯干，最后穿插在柔软的褐发间。  
Remus的指腹抵住Sirius的大腿根摩挲，温热的鼻息，软糯的舌尖和近乎啃咬般火热的亲吻将他彻底定在了床上——当英俊的黑发少年终于在一片旖旎的混乱中反应过来时，他完全成了饿狼爪下的猎物。  
“我的衬衫，嗯?Sirius?”  
“唔……你把它留在宿舍的时候就该想到了。”  
几绺细碎的褐发被汗珠黏连在Sirius锁骨处湿润的吻痕上，Remus低头在他胸前舔舐轻咬，睫毛在油灯下闪着琥珀色的光晕——当修长的手指攀上Sirius身下挺立的柱身时，他根本无法控制地大声呻吟。  
Remus几乎用舌尖把Sirius腹部肌肉的轮廓完完整整地描绘了一遍，润滑油很凉，按摩后挤开层层软肉褶皱揉上前列腺的手指却是温暖的——正如把分身整根吞下包裹的嘴一样。Sirius的粗喘中夹着短促的呻吟，前后猛烈的刺激化为快感在他下腹处快速堆积着。  
“噢该死……我受不了了，啊-啊……”  
“操，操——Remus……唔，唔嗯，慢一点，啊嗯……我他妈要射了，呃啊啊啊——”  
Remus强忍深喉带来的干呕感，将Sirius射在他嘴里的浓稠精液一滴不落的咽下。后者的额头布满汗珠，黑色的卷发几缕混乱地贴在淡粉的脸颊，眼神涣散——就像一只脱水的鱼，攥着褐色发丝的指节紧缩发白，肌肉紧绷的长腿分开搭在Remus的肩膀上，过剩的润滑油顺着Remus的中指和无名指从深红褶皱外翻的后穴里滴落在床单上……  
Remus手脚并用地爬前几步和他接了一个腥甜而粗糙的吻，他们从嘴唇到性器的每一寸肌肤都胡乱而狂热地纠缠着，Sirius几乎可以尝到残留在Remus舌尖的精液——那是他自己的味道。  
温热的大手揽过他的腰，强硬地把他按住，手指毫无预料地探入湿滑的穴道直奔那一点狠狠压下去，Sirius尖叫着骂脏话，才刚刚疲软的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地半立了起来。  
“操-操你，Remus·Lupin！你这……啊——该死的混蛋，我他妈才刚射！”   
啪！  
“只顾着自己爽是很没床品的行为，Mr.Black。”带着薄茧的指腹温柔地抚摸Sirius丰满的臀肉上鲜红的掌痕，耳边滚烫沙哑的低语令他再一次沉浸在情欲里。Remus则趁着他吃痛呻吟，胯下一挺，粗壮的肉棒顺溜地挤进松软湿热的穴道里。  
“对床伴动手动脚的人的床品也不怎么……啊——！呃-呃，唔嗯，啊-啊-啊……”  
Remus没能再忍下去——硬到流水的肉棒狠狠地朝Sirius柔软的屁股撞去，柱身表面凸起的青筋反复摩擦着前列腺，白嫩的臀肉几乎从修长的手指间满满地溢出来。肉体相撞的啪啪声裹着淫糜的水声，Sirius的呜咽呻吟盖过了Remus的低声咆哮。褐发格兰芬多级长欣赏着跪趴在自己身下的漂亮男孩面色潮红，失神尖叫地坠入情欲的模样，俯身在情人的后颈处亲吻黑发下的那块皮肤。  
“呃-呃啊-啊-啊，用力，Moony——”  
“噢——操-操，该死，啊-啊-啊——M-Moony，再快点，求你了，求你了……！”  
“啊-啊操死我吧……Godric啊——这太他妈爽了……！呃-呃-啊你这该死的混蛋——用力，Remus，亲爱的——呃啊-啊-啊……”  
“Merlin啊，Padfoot，你也太他妈性感了。”Remus喘着粗气由衷称赞。  
温热的甬道有节奏地紧缩，硬物摩擦着前列腺带来的快感冲击着他——腿几乎要软的跪不住了——Sirius可以肯定最后让自己酥软的一头栽在床上的是自己平生来得最猛最棒的高潮……  
“快点……唔呃-呃我快要呃啊啊啊——Remus，what the fuck you are doing——Ah!”  
但Remus把他堵住了——是的，该死的Remus·Lupin在把他操得神志不清之后，生生把他即将来临的高潮压下去了!  
“你说得对，Sirius。你才刚射。”Remus亲吻着他颤抖的耳廓，胯下的动作依旧猛烈——近乎折磨的快感已经能让他无视Remus顽劣地拍打臀肉带来的痛感了。  
“松开，呃-呃啊——操…啊……”  
“不。”  
但高潮似乎仍在进行——就在Sirius艰难地顶着撞击颤抖挣扎时——以另一种方式。熟悉的轻微窒息感，眼前的白光一层一层重叠，全身的肌肉抽搐无力，快感堆积并流向身体的每一个角落。他胡乱地，疯狂地在Remus的背上抠抓，急喘与脏话无意识地变为呻吟，最后全部变成哭喊与恳求。  
“操-操啊-啊-啊嗯——我，我错了唔-唔啊，M-Moony，松开…求你了——”  
Remus的声音只剩下灼热的温度：“哪错了？”  
“我不知道——”  
Sirius脸上似乎不只有生理性眼泪了——错在分手还没几天就又跟你滚到一起，错在五年级的平安夜爬上你的床，错在喜欢你。  
Remus发出一声意味不明的咕哝，沙哑的低吼在陷入高潮的黑发少年听来模糊而遥远。他发狠地撞击着Sirius，直到后者尖叫着彻底跌在床单上为止。释放后的褐发巫师汗湿的身体压在情人尚还粉红的皮肤上，鼻尖贴在黑色卷发上呼吸着熟悉的气息。  
Sirius非常累，停不下来的喘息和眼泪令他根本不可能推开Remus——已经分手的炮友。他只有一遍一遍地，抚摸属于Moony的温度，咀嚼没有第二个人知道的委屈。  
沙褐色的目光落在他的眼泪上——Sirius还是读不懂，但他已经没有精力去挽救可能从来都不存在的面子了——他蓄满泪水的灰色眼睛就这么直直对上了那道光。  
“我想你没有错。”Remus毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他的颈窝，干燥的嘴唇碰上耳垂，“你没错，是我的错。”  
“我会下去的，可能再回去尖叫棚屋吧——如果你想了话。我为我刚才所做的一切向你道歉，或许我根本就不应该进来。”  
“我也不应该避着你的——发现你也喜欢我之后，早该让那些没必要的‘值不值得’的问题见鬼去。”Remus的声音很低沉，像是在叙述一件没有意义的事。  
“我真是个懦夫，要把这一切拖到你主动吻我。”  
“听着，Sirius，我真的很抱歉——我知道我有的时候真的很混蛋——比如说刚刚，分手我完全可以接受，不，你别哭啊……”  
Remus手忙脚乱地擦拭Sirius的眼泪，有那么一瞬间他隐约知道该说些什么。  
“我要怎么做才能让你好过一点?”  
“说出来。”  
“什么?”  
“说出来。”  
“我爱你，这一整周我无时无刻不在想你，我想我可能没法接受分手，至少没那么快……”Remus的声音越来越沉，最后被Sirius吞没在一个——就如去年平安夜一样的疯狂而火热的吻里。

五  
Sirius认为自己在霍格沃茨度过的第六个平安夜安静过分了——实际上，是温暖，爱恋和Remus。


End file.
